


I Was Today Years Old

by Aromarrym



Series: A Heart's A Heavy Burden [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 1: Fool, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre KH3 Prompts, Sora's Heart Squad, The Heart Squad AU, Vanitas is Precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromarrym/pseuds/Aromarrym
Summary: When you’ve been asleep for a decade or so, you’re bound to miss out on a lot of things. The stupid things Ventus thinks about sometimes...





	I Was Today Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming out in 5 days! I am **living**! To celebrate release day, I hope to get through a few prompts proposed from the Sea Side Dreamers Discord Server. I want to inject more Kingdom Hearts content into the world!
> 
> This story is based on the infamous Heart Squad AU - where Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Xion get up to shenanigans in Sora's heart. I love them all so much! I vaguely recall reading up on it and heck, I'm in love, I support and stan, I just want these five to be happy. First time doing something mildly canon too, but I enjoyed writing it! I hope you do too!

“ _Guys. Guys, I can’t believe this._ ”

Groans. Facepalms. Pursed lips and stolen glances. Everyone knows that when Ventus says this, they’re bound to hear some ridiculous epiphany, a common knowledge they’ve all shared for as long as they have lived.

You’d think it would have been Roxas or Xion saying this as they’ve yet to live the prime of their lives. Idiotic as he may be sometimes, Sora has been everywhere and anywhere — he’s learnt a thing or two on his adventures.

Vanitas doesn’t care. He spends his time tormenting his heartmates — sometimes getting away with it, sometimes not. He has better things to do than to wonder about the world and the worlds beyond, and as much as he’d like to be separated from everyone someday, he's not that concerned about it.

(If he’s totally being honest, he doesn’t really want to be separated from everyone. Vanitas may be surrounded by _idiots_ , but who else would put up with his mischief?

They’re _his_ idiots, darn it, difficult as that is to say out loud or even comprehend. Thank god they don’t share each other’s thoughts.)

As the eldest of the five and the one who should have been wiser for his age, Ventus is surprisingly clueless about the outside world. Just the other day, he was watching a television show and the knowledge he’d learnt left him sitting on the couch doing nothing but replaying the sentence in his head for a good thirty minutes.

 “Hey, did you know that police officers call their dog partners the ‘K9 unit’ because they are literally _canines_?” he remembers asking Roxas when he’d walked through the living room door. “It’s a pun. Oh my god.”

Roxas blinked. “Uhm, no, not actually.”

Ventus perked up then, clasping his hands together. “Oh! Oh good, it’s not just me! I’m not an idiot!”

“Yeah you ARE!” someone else said from another room. **Vanitas.** “Stupid, stupid Ventus— _ow_!”

“You be quiet, I’m trying to read,” he hears Xion say immediately after, having most likely bonked Vanitas on the head or thrown something at him.

“Hmm. Maybe Sora will bring us more books,” Roxas said, joining the other blonde on the couch. “I hope he visits us soon.”

They may all be stuck in one place, but at least Sora’s heart is cozy — habitable even, with a fully furnished home big enough for four. There are knick-knacks lying around from the places Sora has visited and kept dear to him over the years, and outside, the environment changes depending on where Sora is.

 

 

Sora is with them the moment Ventus has another one of his epiphanies. They’re all gathered in the kitchen feasting on something Xion has made, so when Ventus stops mid-chew to relay something that just so happens to cross his mind, he witnesses his heartmates’ various reactions first-hand.

“Oh no, here we go again,” Vanitas rolls his eyes. He’s resting his head on one of his arms whilst pushing around his food with a knife, clearly uninterested.

“You don’t even know what I’m about to say yet!” Ventus argues, his voice sounding more annoyed than he really is. A quick glance at Roxas and Sora tells him that they’re not opposed to hearing it, but will that be good enough?

Only Xion gives him the response he’s after. “What is it?”

Hah.

For a moment, Ventus thinks about keeping the revelation to himself. They don’t deserve his epiphanies. When he receives no more verbal complaints (Vanitas has nothing else to say), he acquiesces, rewording his thoughts and bracing himself for their responses. “Okay, so you know how welcome mats are common in people’s homes?”

He waits for everyone to confirm that they’re listening. Sora responds with a quiet, “yeah?” while the other two nod along with him. Vanitas shrugs.

“Alright, so I just now realized, that they’re actually short for, _“Well come inside! I haven’t got all day!”_ Can you believe that?”

 

 

It’s like a joke, only Ventus is being serious with his unbaffling obliviousness. If he times his punchline wrong, everyone will hate him. If he times it just right—heck, if he _words_ it just right, he could get a chuckle or two. Maybe an appraising “oh.” Whatever.

As always, Vanitas is the first to reply, and it’s not an insult this time around. “Wow. People are so lazy. For once, I had no idea.”

Xion agrees, “I heard goodbye is also short for _“God be with ye”_. Weird, huh?”

“Do we even have a welcome mat?” Roxas curiously asks, swinging his fork around.

“No? I can think one up, maybe?” Sora tells them.

“Please don’t. There’s already four, five of us in here. I like my space,” Vanitas says.

“We can have one that says _Nentry_ ,” jokes Ventus.

“Says what?”

Everyone doesn’t seem to understand, so he clarifies, “ _No entry._ ”

“I have a better one — _Gway_. For go away,” says Xion, joining in with the fun. She stands up and takes her finished plate to the sink, rinsing it a bit for Roxas to wash later on.

“ _Le Melon_. Leave me alone.”

Sora grins, “You don’t really want that, do you?”

“Why not. You’re the only one who comes and goes anyway,” Vanitas says.

“You guys…”

 

 

Funnily enough, the next time Sora visits them, there are taped messages to the door, written in everyone’s respective handwriting. To think this was all thanks to Ventus’ dumb revelation.

_Gway Le Melon Nentry._

_\- Onsorllow._

Ventus has to tell him what the last one means when they finally let him in. It makes him and Sora both smile, knowing it’s in Vanitas’ handwriting.

_“Only Sora allowed.”_


End file.
